Every Glance Is Killing Me
by Fences234
Summary: While looking around the restaurant her eyes wandered to a tall, raven haired hottie with ice blue eyes that were staring into hers. She tried to look away but she couldn't she was hooked on these intense, dark blue orbs that seemed to seep into her soul.
1. Waiting For You

**Hey, I can't help but be sorry for not updating on forbidden love but I can't if you have any ideas for it please let me know. Thanks x **

**Please please review if you like it x**

**chapter 1 - "I can't do this." **

* * *

"I have to stop her, she can't do this Luke, I need her and I can't watch him, hold and kiss her, she's…she's mine."

Nathan sighed as he sat on the end of his bed and put his head in his hands. God he just wanted to cry, but no he was going to stay strong and fight he was going to fight for her. Lucas just stared at him he had never seen him like this before especially over a woman he knew what he had to do.

"Then…. Then let's go get her." Nathan looked up at his brother stunned at his words.

"Come on, if you truly love her then lets go get her."

Nathan didn't need to be told twice he grabbed his jacket and ran out to the car with Lucas in tow.

"I can't let her go, what we had… have is too special to let it slip away" He gripped onto the steering till his knuckles turned white. "I love her to much."

_Flashback;_

_Both Nathan and Lucas stepped out of Nathan's Mercedes Benz CLK Cabriolet and made their way to the 4 season's café and sat at a table by the window, Lucas made his way to the counter to order what they wanted while Nathan sat at the table._

_Nathan and Lucas are major business men of a company called Scott M.I. (Scott Motor insurance.) They decided to move to North Carolina when they found out that some business man Matthew Louis who would be able to boost their business. Both Scott brothers agreed that Scott Motor insurance was doing fine but obviously not to their father, Satan himself Daniel Scott._

"_I don't even know what to say to that," Haley laughed, walking through the restaurant to their reserved table. It was half 8 in the morning and Haley and her boyfriend of 6 years were driving to their favourite restaurant the four season's. _

_They stopped there for breakfast and then are heading for a business meeting with the biggest business men in New York City who had moved here to help their business. Both Haley and Matt took their seats and ordered what they wanted. They held hands over the table and where in deep conversation._

"_For a big shot business man, you are such a loser." Haley giggled as he leant over the table and placed a loving kiss on her lips._

"_Yeah, but I'm your loser right."_

"_Right." She nodded slowly still smiling at his cheesy jokes and pick up lines._

"_But you do realise that we've been together for over 6 years so there's no need for your really cheesy chat up lines." She laughed lightly._

"_What chat up lines?" He smiled at her. "I was giving you a compliment all I said was did it hurt when you fell, you know when you fell from heaven."_

"_I think I just threw up in my mouth." Haley laughed. Their drinks finally arrived and now where just waiting for their food._

"_I'm just going to the bathroom." Matt stated while getting up and heading towards the men's._

_Haley just sighed softly she loved Matt of course she did but sometimes she didn't feel the fireworks or see the heat and passion he had in his eyes when they first started dating and they were at the phase when they couldn't keep their hands off each other, but now its normal, they have make love like every week even if that. _

_Matt was working and never has anytime or when he has a day off Haley has to work. When did their relationship become …. Plain._

_Haley took a quite big sip from her ice tea while looking around the restaurant her eyes wandered to a tall, raven haired hottie with ice blue eyes that were staring into hers. She tried to look away but she couldn't she was hooked on these intense, dark blue orbs that seemed to seep into her soul, a small smirked played on his lips and she could feel herself blushing but doing the same, with all her strength she looked down at her drink and thanked God when her dinner arrived._

_Matt finally came back from the bathroom and took the seat opposite her and started rambling about this new business deal with some company called scoot something._

_She could feel his eyes on hers, no not Matt, the sexy guy across the restaurant. She finally gave into temptation at looked up discretely and her eyes collided with the pair of eyes that made her tingle inside. But she snapped her head round to Matt when he spoke;_

"_So you ready to go?" Haley just nodded while standing up and avoiding the intense gaze of the blue eyed beauty across the restaurant. Haley then realised that she had to walk past the mystery man to exit the restaurant._

_Matt laced his finger through hers and led them to the exit as she walked past the blue eyed man he smirked and winked at her she then noticed he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a striped tie. God he was sexy. 'No Haley, you are with Matt, you can't think of other men like that.'_

_Nathan smirked, she was avoiding his stare he could even see the blood rush to her cheeks, he just blocked Luke's rambling, this girl had is full attention, he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Also he noticed when the brown eyed bombshell stood up getting ready to leave she was wearing a grey Split band Pencil Skirt and a long-sleeve Silk Ruffle burgundy Wrap Blouse and black high heels. God she looked hot, she was hot.As she and this loser walked past me and Luke's table I decided to tease her, I smirked then winked at her she once again blushed and left the restaurant hand in hand with that jackass._

_Lucas just raised an eyebrow at him in question,Nathan just laughed and shrugged _

"_What?"_

"_You where bluntly flirting with her right in front of her boyfriend, you're an ass you know that."_

"_yep." He smirked while walking to his silver car. _

_End of flashback_

"Nathan, what are you gonna do, walk in there and demand her to not go through with it."

"Do you think that'll work?" Lucas just shook his head.

They finally reached their destination, Nathan ran out of his car and up the steps, then he realised he couldn't just burst in so he decided to use the side entrance to the women's dressing room which he new Haley would be in. He knocked on slightly it was now or never. The door opened to reveal Haley in a white silk dressing gown that fell to mid thigh. She looked shocked but still so beautiful.

Her hair up with a slight bump and the rest down and curled, her brown locks fell down to her shoulders and her make up was only lightly applied a shimmer glow to her face with bronzer and pink blush on her cheeks and gold lightly applied to her lids with clear gloss on her lips. Her eyes where wide with shock and her mouth was parted slightly. She struggled to speak so he did it for her.

"Haley, I … we need to…talk." Nathan stammered and looked down in embarrassment. She ushered him inside hoping no one noticed.

"I thought we agreed Nathan this was for best… that we needed to do this for both of our sakes."

"Well I was wrong ok, I nee…" Nathan was rudely interrupted by Haley.

"Don't do this Nathan; we agreed ok, I have a commitment to …" Now it was Nathan that interrupted her.

"A commitment, that's a load of B.S and you know it, you're going through with this because you made a commitment, come on you deserve to be happy Haley."

"And I can be happy with you?" Haley questioned in defence. Nathan looked into her beautiful brown eyes and told her with such love and desire in his eyes and voice.

"Yes, I think that we can be happy together."

"why are you doing this now, especially today of all days."

"because… I love you." Nathan sighed softly and looked at her.

"Don't say that, no you don't, you just think you do, ok now I have to finish getting ready, please Nathan, don't do this."

"Do what declare my feeling for the woman I love? Come on Haley tell me you don't feel the same way?" Her voice was shaky and she was on the verge of crying. She said in a whisper.

"No, I don't."

"What's that Haley?"

"I said I don't love."

"look into my eyes and tell me that you don't love me, tell me you don't feel the same way as I do for you, then I'll leave, I'll leave your life for good. Haley shook her head and cried; she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"I…don't…love…you." She said above a whisper. Nathan was stunned at her words.

"You don't mean that." Nathan felt like he was going to burst into tears he could feel them prickle his eyes.

"Yes, I do, Nathan I want you to leave…" Nathan shook his head and stepped towards her.

"Nathan just go." She cried. Nathan just looked and her and walked to the exit. He turned to her before leaving.

"I hope you and matt have a happy marriage and know that I will always love you, know matter what."

And after that he was gone, Haley slammed the door and slid down it and cried. God why did she love him so god damn much. She knew he was the one but she couldn't be with him, they cant be together, she was meant to love Matt. She looked at herself in the mirror her mascara ran down her cheeks, her eyes puffy and red. Why did she love him, Hell, why did he love her? Haley walked over to the dresser and took her dress off the hanger, it was beautiful.

It was a strapless, floor length, Satin gown with organza overlay, god it was gorgeous. She took off her night gown which left her in a strapless Satin Basque and woven pattern and seductive suspender straps. She slipped on the dress and fixed her make up. This was meant to be the best day of her life, she was meant to be marring the man she loved and giving herself to him for the rest of her life. She sat on her dressing table chair and looked at her self in the mirror, when she became a person that strings to guys along, she always hated that person and now she was it. She sighed heavily and rested her head in her hands.

Nathan stood in the rain, he thanked god that the rain covered his tears looking out at the sea, it was unbelievable how fast his life changed one minute he was this stone cold player business man and now he was … well he was in love and that scared the hell out of him. The rain fell heavier but Nathan didn't move an inch, he sat on the wet sand looking out and reminiscing on how he and Haley fell in love. God he loved spending every minute with her. She was the only person apart from Lucas that could make him laugh after having Satan AKA Dan Scott scream in your ear for the last hour about how he was a massive let down.

Haley lifted her head and started to pace the room, 'oh, okay, I can do this, no big deal, I'll just get married to the guy I don't even love and spend the rest of my life in a loveless marriage.' Haley was brought out of her thoughts and pacing by a knock at the door and the sound of her mothers voice through the door.

"Haley-bop, are you ready, Matt is looking very handsome in his suit waiting for you at the alter." That's when Haley realised what she was about to do.

"This is it"

"Yeah, baby girl, I'll be waiting in the outside for you." Haley didn't say anything she then walked to the door and stepped out. She stepped out into the fresh air.

"I can't do this."

And with that she ran to find him, the man in her dreams, the man of her dreams and she knew where she would find him.

* * *

**Tell me if you liked it and I should continue, I am so sorry about my other story forbidden love but I'm finding it really hard to write it. I have a major writers block on that story but this one popped in my head but I also took the idea of coronation street lol, you know with Carla and Liam and Maria, the love triangle. I thought Naley story of it would be better. Should I continue Please review. x**


	2. It's Just Us

**Tell me what you think! Please I love reviews, you review, I'll update. Deal. X Lol **

**Here goes another chapter for you all.**

**Chapter 2 – "Its just me and you now"**

Flashback;

"_So it's a deal, seeing as you guys haven't found a place to live yet and I can't have you staying a hotel, you'll come and stay with me and my girlfriend, we have enough room and you don't have to pay rent." Mr Louis laughed._

"_We wouldn't want to intrude on your life." _

"_No, you won't be, you'll actually be good company for my girlfriend. I'm not around that often, so she won't be alone. You'll be doing me a favour."_

"_Well if you insist." Nathan spoke and shook his hand. Nathan couldn't place this guy he seemed some what familiar. Lucas just shook his head at his brother's assertiveness._

_Okay, so here's the address and me and my girlfriend will help you move in."_

"_Thank you, Mr Louis; this is only till we find a place, which won't be long."_

"_Not a problem." And with that he shook both brothers' hands and left the office heading back to work._

"_2321, High-view Walk." Lucas read out to his brother. _

"_God, did you hear that guy?"_

"_What?"_

"_Him, bragging about his girlfriend." He then put on an accent. "My girlfriend and i. My GIRLFRIEND will be alone, talk about wrapped around someone's finger."_

"_He wasn't bragging, he just offered us a place to stay."_

"_Yeah, well."_

"_You're unbelievable, you know that?"_

"_Yep." Lucas just laughed at him._

_At Mr Louis' Home _

"_The way you walk, the rhythm and you're dancing."_

_Every inch of you spells out desire _

_You're such a rush a rush that's never ending now_

_You got it, your wow, wow wo…" _

_Haley stopped singing to see Matt looking at her as she cleaned. "I have colleagues coming over to stay at the house for a few weeks so can you keep it down while I work please, I need this business deal, ok." Haley nodded _

"_Sorry…. Mom." Haley whispered._

"_Okay the guests are going to be here in half an hour, are Brooke and Peyton still coming tonight."_

"_Yeah, is that OK?"_

"_Um, Yeah I just don't see why they have to come?"_

"_There coming to support us… you."_

"_Whatever, are you getting ready?"_

"_Yeah, does it have a theme?" Haley joked._

"_No." He said with a stern voice. Haley made her way to their bedroom._

"_What bit you in the ass?" she whispered. God some day's he could be a real jackass._

_10 minutes later_

"_Tutor girl we're here," Brooke, Peyton walked into the house and to the bedroom._

"_Are you decent?" They heard Haley laugh and shout yeah. They both entered the room to see Haley in jeans and a bra looking through the wardrobe._

"_OMG you're not ready." Peyton laughed. Haley turned to glare at them._

"_It's not funny I want to make an impression, Matt seems to be making a big deal about this so I want it to go well."_

"_Ok, wear the gold dress with the gold heels, you look gorgeous in that."_

"_You sure, it's not too flashy." Brooke smiled. "No, its just right, anyway you won't be able to upstage me."_

"_Blah, blah, blah" Haley giggled._

_Half an hour later_

"_There hear, are the guest rooms ready." "Yes"_

"_Is the dinner properly cooked?" "Yes"_

"_Do I look ok?" "Isn't that my line?"_

"_Ok, lets do this" "I'll go get the bottle of wine from the cellar."_

"_Haley I thought you said you had everything ready?" Haley just walked to the cellar._

"_Geez, Mattie, give her a break she's been cooking all day for this." Matt just sighed and opened the door to reveal 3 tall handsome men stood waiting to be ushered inside from the cold._

_One was a tall, blue eyed man with short blonde hair and the other had also tall, handsome/sexy with icy blue eyes and a sexy smirk, Last but not least he was a little smaller then the other two but had dark small curls with deep eyes._

_Matt led them to the dining table and started small conversation while they waited for the food._

_Brooke & Peyton were helping Haley pick out a bottle of wine while gossiping. _

"_God, when did Matt become such a Pig?" Peyton questioned._

"_He's not, He's just a little nervous." "Whatever? Let's get this over with." _

_All girls nodded in agreement and made their way to the dining room. As they entered Matt, and the dark haired blued eyed man were finishing the conversation._

"_So, we'll bring our stuff here tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, that's fine."_

_As Haley was about to take her seat she noticed the blued eyed man, It was the guy from the restaurant who was eyeing her. 'Shit, wait, wait, what am I worried about all I did was look at the guy. He won't even recognise me. I'm so stupid sometimes.' She laughed to herself._

_As Haley took her seat, Nathan then noticed her; it was the girl from the restaurant. 'God, she looked beautiful tonight. What the hell is going on with me I think I have a screw loose or summat.'_

_But he couldn't take his eyes of her and every so often she'd look up at him & smile slightly._

_After dinner was over the men went to talk business. While the women well gossiped again._

"_I saw you and the blonde making eyes at each other, B Davis" Peyton laughed._

"_Say's the girl, who was having eye sex with the curly haired stud." Peyton just blushed. "No I wasn't."_

_Haley just listened to them argue and laughed they both turned to her._

"_Don't think you got a way with It Ms EYE FLIRTING WITH OTHER GUYS WHILE IM DATING A MILLONAIRE."_

"_I was not Eye flirting, whatever that is and Matt isn't a millionaire."_

"_Ah so you admit you were flirting with him." Brooke shrieked_

"_No, I just said I wasn't Brooke."_

"_I no but I chose to leave that part out." Left as she blew a kiss with Peyton on her trail._

"_See ya Hales" With that Peyton winked and left also._

_The boys stayed in the office still talking about business while Haley cleaned up the dinner. Grabbing the empty plates she placed them into the sink & went back over to the table, leant over to grab the last glass, but another hand took it instead._

"_Here" He said while holding it up to her. It was him. 'Wooh Haley breathe ok. Talk for God sake.'_

"_Thanks" she said while with taking the glass but her fingers touched his hand and she felt a spark, he could feel it also._

"_You want some help?" He asked looking at her with this unknown stare. But she liked it. That was the first time she had her him speak properly and his voice sent shivers down her spine._

"_Erm… No you're the guests, thanks but I'll be fine." She said while walking to the kitchen not knowing that as she walked he was staring at her ass swaying side to side. Breaking out of his stare he walked behind her to the kitchen._

"_I don't mind, I'd much rather be washing up with you then talking about insurance all night." He smirked._

"_Err...Stupid question but isn't that your job?" He just smiled a genuine smile._

"_Yeah, and?"_

"_Oh, no reason, just curious"_

"_Anything else you wanna know?" He asked while grabbing a tea towl and drying the dishes after she had washed them._

"_No, Not really, you?"_

"_Actually there is, if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_No not at all?"_

"_Are you serious…about him?" H e questioned meaning Matt. His question shocked her._

"_What?"_

"_Are you and Max serious about each other?"_

"_It's Matt and yes we are why do you ask?"_

"_Just curious" He said mimicking her words from earlier._

"_Right but you don't even know me to ask that sort of question?"_

"_Right but you don't need to know someone to know their perfect and with the wrong person."_

_They carried on in silence but kept stealing glances at each other. Just as Nathan was about to say something Matt walked in with Lucas and Jake behind._

"_Haley, what's going on?"_

"_I'm … washing the pots." She sounded confused._

"_Mr Scott, I'm sorry you don't have to do that, Haley can handle it." Nathan looked at Haley when Matt said this she just rolled her eyes and finished washing the pots._

"_I offered." Nathan replied._

"_Haley you can handle this right, while us men talk business."_

_She turned around with a forced smile on her face "Sure." then turned back around, but not before meeting Nathan's gaze. She then carried on with the pots._

"_You never told us your girlfriend was so beautiful." Nathan told seriously to Matt. Haley looked at him with a shocked expression._

"_You never asked." After hearing this Haley began to feel a little insecure, so she said her goodnights and headed off to bed._

End of flashback

Haley walked straight into something hard, she looked up, and she knew those eyes anywhere.

They were the same as his brothers.

"Lucas." Haley whispered.

"Were you off?" He asked but already knew the answer

"I love him Luke." Lucas just nodded and ushered her to his car.

"Where are we going, I need to find Nathan." She said a little louder than before.

"We're going to Nathan." Haley looked worried. "What's up?"

"Apart from running out on my wedding to declare my love for a guy who might not take my apology and shut me down nothing much really Lucas." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"Don't worry about it."

Then the car stopped at the beach. Were Nathan had told him to drop him off before.

"If he's not on the beach, he'll be at the beach house number 23."

She nodded and ran in the rain with her wedding dress on shouting for Nathan. But there was no reply. Then she saw him, sat on the wet sand soaked through, well pretty much like her.

She took a deep breath and slowly walked across the sand. She finally became close enough to hear him but not touch him.

"Some one once told me that you don't need to know someone to know how perfect they are. I

think that person had a very very good point."

Nathan stood up and turned around in complete utter shock he thought he was imagining her voice but when he turned he saw her in her wedding dress drenched and with a soft smile on her lips.

"Haley?"

"You were seriously going to let me marry him, not even fight for me?"

"I tried, I came to you but you said you didn't love me."

"Didn't mean you should have given up." She said pretending to be mad at him.

"wha…"

"I love you"

"What?"

"I love you." Nathan smiled but felt doubt in his stomach

"Haley, I don't want to say that because you think you have to, I want you to say it becau…"

He was cut off by Haley's lips on his and her tongue begging for entrance. When air became an issue she looked at him and smiled.

"Nathan, I said it because I do, I love you, God I ran out on my wedding for you. Everything we're been through I have loved even if it was a secret but I don't regret anything we did except that thing with Rachael. But I know we're meant to be together always and forever."

Nathan just picked her up, while it was still raining and spun her round them both falling and landing on his back Haley on top of him.

"I love you too Ms Haley James."

"It feels so strange, being able to kiss you without having to look over our shoulders."

"What about Matt?"

"Let's not talk about him now."

"It's just me & you now."

**Tell me if you like it so I can continue and please review. Sorry this chapter is a bit long lol**

**(I LO0VE3 R3EVIE3WS) **


	3. More Than Anyone

**Thanks for all the reviews I hope to receive more as the story goes on. So once again if I should continue please tell me with a review. Thank you x **

"Hmm, I'm glad we decided to come to the beach house, we couldn't have done that on the beach." Nathan laughed and Haley giggled.

"Me too, I don't think we would of stopped if that old couple didn't interrupt us." Haley smirked and blushed at the same time. Nathan just laughed. Both Haley and Nathan where lying in bed naked, their bodies intertwined and sharing a massive tub of cookie dough ice cream.

"I still can't believe your mine." Nathan whispered in her ear huskily while feeding her spoonful of ice

cream and grabbing his ipod and placing a earphone in her ear and his.

"The next song that comes on is going to be our song yeah?"

"Yeah, but if it's any rap we can change it deal?"

He laughed slightly "deal."

After Basshunter - Now your gone had ended the radio presenters rambled on and then announced that the next song was Hoobastank – the reason. As the song slowly filled the couple's ears, Haley grinned.

"Perfect."

"Yeah, It describes me really well." He laughed nervously.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Well before I met you, I was well an ass but now, I changed my ways for you. I love you Haley James."

"I love you too. But I think we should pick a different song, I like that one but now I feel like having a love song as our song." She said while kissing him. He just nodded.

The next song played was Gavin Degraw – More than anyone.

Haley squealed and jumped up to face Nathan. "This Is our song." Nathan just smirked, and Haley just raised an eyebrow at him confused.

"What?"

"You're a bit exposed." She looked down to see that the sheet had fallen leaving her half naked.

"Oh." She gasped and pulled up the sheet only to be tackled down by Nathan and kissed on all over.

"Nathan." She laughed. He then rested his head on her chest.

"I could stay like this forever."

"Me too" She then got off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey I thought you said you could lie like this forever."

"I can but I need a bath and smell like sex." Nathan just winked at her as she ran a bath full with bubbles. Haley then got in and rested her head against the end of the bath. Looking at the door she smiled.

"You're not even going to join me?"

"You never asked." Nathan stated while sitting beside the bath and washed her body down with a sponge.

"I don't need to ask now; you should just join me anyway." Haley smirked.

"Well if you insist." He said while jumping into the bath with his basketball shorts on the water splashing everywhere.

Haley laughed. "Nathan." "What?" he asked innocently.

Haley kissed him then grabbed the bottle of shampoo, and began washing her hair, then her body.

"Need some help?" Nathan smirked as he grabbed the sponge again and washed her smooth creamy skin.

Flashback:

_"Thanks for letting us stay here man, we owe you." Lucas shook Matt's hand._

_"Not a problem, here." grabbing the box off Luke. "Let us help."_

_He said meaning him and Haley, as Matt walked into the house and placed it in the guestroom he knocked on his bedroom door and told Haley that the guests needed a hand moving. Haley just moaned while putting on some sweats and a tank top, and placed her hair in a scruff bun._

_'Women shouldn't have to help moving in, I'm weak.' She thought to her self while walking outside to the removal van. The sun was bright today and it was nice and warm, she then thought 'I'll take a run & swim today, it's not everyday that the sun comes out.' She could hear the music from the van blasted in the street playing 'Eve and Gwen Stefani – blow your mind._

_She stood at the back of the van and lent against it. She saw a man lent over trying to grab something._

_"Want a hand?" He turned; she then noticed it was Nathan._

_"If you're offering" He smirked while Haley blushed and nodded._

_"What do you need?" she asked shyly._

_He smirked to himself once again. "The book shelf is stuck on something in the truck, can you push it."_

_"Sure" She then hoisted herself inside the van walked behind the Bookshelf and got ready to push it._

_"You ready?" Nathan replied with yes and she began to push the bookshelf while Nathan pulled to release it from the refrain._

_While pushing, "Are you ok carrying it on your own?"_

_"No, you're gonna help me."_

_"I am?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Ok, then"_

_Nathan grabbed the end of the book self while Haley grabbed the top, they made their way through the house then headed for the stair, which was unfortunately spiral._

_"Err, how are we gonna do this?"_

_"Need some help?" Matt asked from the top of the stairs._

_"Yeah please." Haley said thinking Matt was going to take her place. Instead he started giving out his stupid directions._

_"Okay turn." Matt instructed to both Nathan and Haley. Haley just rolled her eyes 'here we go' she thought._

_"TURN,TURN,TURN." He shouted. But they couldn't turn anymore as Haley was trapped between the stairs and the bookshelf._

_"Turn." Matt shouted again. "I cant I'm stuck." Haley shouted back getting angry with him. Nathan laughed slightly; Haley managed to get free and glared down at her boyfriend._

_"Ok pivot." Matt again instructed. Not understanding what pivot meant Haley and Nathan just pulled and turned till they could get it up the stairs slightly._

_"Pivot, Pivot, Pivot." Haley started to get frustrated._

_"Pivot, Pivot, Pivot." Matt screamed, Haley put down her end of the bookshelf and turned to Matt._

_"Matt Shut up, there is no such word as Pivot, so I cant do it if I don't know what the hell it is!!!" she shouted._

_Nathan just laughed out loud; who knew moving would be so much fun. He thought to himself 'I never really liked this bookcase.'_

_"You know I never really liked this bookcase anyway, so how about we just throw it out." Haley raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, but so how do you suppose we throw it out?"_

_"Over the stairs" Haley suggested smirking._

_4 hours and 20 minutes later;_

_"Where is everyone?" Haley questioned._

_"Lucas and Jake are at a meeting and Nathan is in town." Matt answered_

_"I'm gonna take a swim, you wanna join me?" she asked seductively. While drawing circles on matt's clad chest._

_"No I'm going out." He then walked out the door, leaving Haley alone again._

_She walked into the pool area and unrobed, she was wearing a white Halter bikini top and boy short bottoms. She stepped into the now warm inside pool and decided just to sink under for a while, so she could think._

_---_

_Nathan got home to an empty house, Thinking everyone was out, he decided he would take advantage of the TV while he had it to himself, he turned on ESPN and headed to the kitchen for a drink, that's when he noticed the robe on the floor outside the pool area. It was a silk red robe obviously must be Haley's, just imagining Haley in that made him ache. Then he saw her, her head bobbed out of the water and gasped for air. 'Ok no one was in so i could use this time to get to no Haley a little better. If you know what I mean.'_

_He put down the drink & robe and made his way over to the pool house. Noticing that she went under again, he took a seat next to the pool and waited till she came back up. After waiting what felt like hours she finally came up for air._

_"Mind if I join you?" Nathan asked with a cheeky smile and his grin grew even bigger when he noticed Haley jump a little and turn to him. She breathed in a deep breath before speaking she felt practically naked with him staring at her like that._

_"Yeah I guess." She said shyly turning away from him and ducking under again. 'God, why am I getting so flustered.'_

_When she came back up, Nathan was no where to be found till something tugged on her leg and pulled her under. She came back up and gasped. She turned round to see Nathan laughing at her._

_"What did you do that for?" pretending to be mad at him but I small smile playing on her lips._

_"For breaking my bookshelf" Nathan acted seriously_

_"But you said you didn't want it, it was your idea." Haley gasped feeling rather guilty._

_"Haley chill, I'm kidding." Haley looked rather shocked then she had an idea._

_She then splashed him; he gave her a childish shook expression which she openly laughed at. He then decided two could play that game. He grabbed her over his shoulder and threw her in the pool. They started to have a little wrestling match both trying to dunk each other._

_"You're gonna get it James." He said while swimming towards her grabbing by her waist, lifting her then dunking her under, but still had hold of her waist. As she came back up for air, he finally noticed our hot she looked wet and in her body in that bikini. God what was she doing to him._

_"What, do I have something on my face?" Haley asked while touching her face as he kept staring at her with those gorgeous ocean eyes._

_"Yeah, right there" pointing to her lips. She wiped her lips then asked if it was off, he shook his head._

_"Let me" he whispered and leaned in and grazed his lips on hers. Her breath caught in her throat, she had to pull away, 'you have a freekin boyfriend' But as she was about to pull away his tongue touched her lips. He ran his tongue on her lips then slowly kissed her; he was surprised when she didn't pull away but responded._

_After a couple of seconds she pulled away, with her eyes closed and her head down._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered._

_"Why I kissed you." He responded._

_"Cause I kissed you back."_

_"Yeah you did." His voice full of pride and a smirk planted on his face._

_She swam away from him to the steps and raised her self up climbing out of the pool; she could feel Nathan's eyes on her. She then turned to him,_

_"This can never happen again, and you have to promise you wont tell anyone especially Matt."_

_It was his turn to get out and he revealed that he was wearing nothing but his boxers._

_"I won't say a word." He whispered in her ear, while smiling as she shivered. "But I can't promise I won't think or dream about it."_

_He then walked into the house and up the stairs. She sighed and walked into the house and also up the stairs to her bedroom._

_This is going to be a long week._

End of flashback

"If your lost, if you look and you will find me, time after time." Haley sang and danced along to the music from the stereo. She was cooking chocolate brownies for the children's hospital that was visiting the high school she worked. Mixing the ingredients together while shaking her butt to the music and singing into the wooden spoon, in a pair of Nathan's sweat pants and one of his shirts

Just as Nathan walked in, she started to go all out and pretend to play the guitar. Nathan held in a laugh but could feel it about to rise. She then spun around but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a smiling Nathan leaning against the door frame.

"Who would have thought it Ms Haley James teacher/Rock star? Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"Cause I can't, no one has ever heard me sing before."

"I think you have a sexy voice."

Haley just laughed sarcastically. "Yeah"

"I love that you're wearing?"

"Well I don't have a choice I have no clothes, only my wedding dress."

"Mmm I especially loved the sexy lingerie."

"Of course you did." She laughed.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Then kissed her, she just giggled. Nathan looked at her puzzled.

"What's so funny?"

"Remember when we first kissed?"

"Umm yeah and you where trying to resist me."

"Well, I was with Matt," she paused for a second. "What was it that you said to me, oh yeah, 'I won't say a word but I can't promise to not think or dream about it.'" She said in her best man voice.

"Well I did have a lot of dreams about that kiss, mostly dirty." He growled but smiling on the inside, she remembered what he said. He turned his attention to the 'cooking' as Haley called it.

"Watcha making?"

"Chocolate brownies"

"Mm can I have one?" he asked sheepishly.

"No, there for the children's hospital so go over there." But as she pointed to the living room with her chocolate covered spoon she accidentally flicked mixture on his face. He stood there with a shocked expression which was slightly covered in chocolate.

"Oh my Nathan I'm sorry I didn't mea…" but she was cut short when Nathan crushed an egg on her head.

"Nathan." She screamed.

"Oh my Haley I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Nathan mimicked her.

She grabbed a handful of mixture and rubbed it on his face and ran right past him to the other side of the kitchen.

"Its war James" Nathan Grabbed the bag of flour and running after her with a huge smile on his face.

"Come get me hotshot Scott."

Later;

"Wow, look at the rain"

He looked at her. She was perfect, she was gorgeous and smart she was his.

"Yeah, your amazing."

She looked at him confused.

"I was talking about the rain."

"Eerr yeah, yeah so was i." he stuttered.

"Let's go outside."

"But it's raining"

"No shit, Sherlock, come on please it'll be fun." She pouted.

"I don't know hales I don't want you to get ill."

"No, come on please I love the rain." She pouted

"HUH! Fine" She grabbed his arm and pulled him outside, she turned to him and crashed her lips on his.

Her tongue slid into his mouth and her hands travelled south while his hands where tangled in her wet. He lifted her soaked body up and placed her on the hood of his car.

"I thought you said you didn't like the rain?"

"Its still raining, I haven't noticed." She just giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Let's go back inside." She growled into his ear.

Flashback;

_"Goodnight Boys" Haley shouted to all the boys who where sitting in the living room watching ESPN the basketball highlights, they all replied back at the same time. Haley made her way upstairs to her bedroom with a hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles and a big bag of Cheetos, she finally had the time to mark the year 11 essays._

_10 minutes later the door bell rang, Matt hoped off the couch and went to answer it as the door opened, a grinning brunette and blonde came into view. He just sighed and rolled his eyes._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Obviously not you" Brooke responded while letting herself in the house._

_"Well, someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning." Peyton laughed while walking in also._

_"Whatever."_

_"TUTORGIRL ARE YOU here …" Brooke soon shut up when she noticed Lucas._

_"Hey." He said to her_

_"Hey" she said above a whispered._

_Haley came walking down the stairs her hair in a scruff bun and wearing a pair of sweat pants and tank top._

_"Hey Brooke, Peyt, what you doing here?"_

_"Well, tomorrow we wondered if you wanna come for a meal with us."_

_Haley just smirked at them while looking around the living room._

_"And why couldn't you of phoned me to ask?" Brooke's face fell._

_"Well, cause, we wanted to see you of course."_

_"Yeah, sure"_

_"So are you coming tomorrow or what?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"How about you guys, wanna come?" turning to the 4 boys In the living room. Its been 2 days since her and Nathan kissed and they haven't spoke to each other since or been alone._

_"I can't I'm busy." Matt said while walking out the room._

_"I wasn't asking you." Brooke whispered but everyone one heard except Matt, Haley just nudged her._

_"What, so are you guy's up to it?"_

_"Yeah, sounds fun." Lucas answered first this way he could spend more time with Brooke._

_"Same here" Jake said also, with the same thought on his mind except with Peyton._

_Nathan just looked over at Haley as the other boys answered. He raised an eyebrow at her while she just turned her head slightly away from him._

_"Yeah, I think I'd enjoy it" Nathan said with a smirk._

_"Well then it's a date." All the boys nodded in agreement._

_"Well, Tutorgirl, we'll see you tomorrow, and dress up." Peyton winked._

_"Tutorgirl?" Nathan asked while looking at her with a raised eyebrow._

_"Yeah, in high school she was a tutor and now she's a high school teacher."_

_"Thanks for that Brooke."_

_"No probs H.James"_

_"Don't you have to go now" Haley ushered them to the front door._

_"Okay, bye everyone."_

_"Cya Brooke, Peyton." They all said they voices blending together._

_When Brooke and Peyton went, Haley walked back into the living room._

_"Any one wants a drink?" All the lads said yes Haley said no as well as avoiding his eyes._

_"Does anyone no what's up with Matt?"_

_"No, I think he's been like that for a couple of days now." Lucas replied._

_"Yeah, I think he might just be stressed."_

_"Yeah you're properly right. Well I'm gonna go back to my marking for tomorrow, so I'll see you guys in the morning."_

_"Yeah, night hales." Both Jake and Lucas said._

_Haley walked into the kitchen to grab the last of the books and a bottle of wine. She walked right past Nathan to the table and grabbed her books and the bottle of wine. But as she balanced the books and wines the wine slipped and smashed._

_"Shit" She dropped the books on the table and went to pick it up but cut her hand._

_"Oow."_

_"Here let me see." Nathan took her hand. "That's really deep, here." He led her to the sink and ran the cold water._

_"Do you have a first aid kit."_

_"Yeah on top of the fridge" She watched as he reached for the medical kit his shirt raised which slightly exposed some gorgeous tanned skin. She gulped here she was with a boyfriend and hurt and she was staring at him, thinking of stuff she shouldn't be._

_"Has it gone slightly numb?" Haley just nodded not being able to speak as he touched her hand and bandaged it up. His finger slightly grazed the cut and she hissed._

_"Sorry." When he finished bandaging he lifted her hand and kissed it._

_"Feel better?" Her breathe caught in his throat all she could do is nod. He just smirked as he saw she couldn't speak._

_He leant down to her ear and whispered. "I want to kiss you again." He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. She closed her eyes she didn't no what to do the right thing would be to walk away but she couldn't. Then she could feel his breath on her lips they were so close she could almost taste them._

_"Hey, I heard something smash is everything alright." Haley pulled herself away from Nathan and smiled and Lucas hoping to god that he didn't see anything._

_"Yeah, I just dropped a bottle of wine and I hurt my hand." She said shyly while raising her hand._

**I hoped you guys liked this it took me awhile to write this but my school broke up 4 a week so I was mostly going to the pictures and for meals but mostly babysitting. So sorry x I took a scene off friends tell me if u know what it is lol. I had fun writing this please enjoy but tell me if you did by reviewing.**

**-x- Stacie-tutor23 -x-**


	4. With you

**I'm sorry for the long time update but well life hasn't been good lately so here's a chapter for you all x I have to say I am really ashamed of my last chapter I myself didn't like it one bit, but all I can say is its DEVIL-CARRIE'S fault somehow lol. I was on YouTube watching The Naley scenes of season 5 as it hasn't aired over here yet and I have to say Nathan has to buck up his ideas up, And get rid of DEVIL-CARRIE. I have a feeling something dramatic is going to happen but I don't know why the writer can't just give Naley a break it just seems that something always happens and its not really fair. So here's my new chapter…**

FLASHBACK:

"Happy Birthday Baby" Matt whispered to Haley as she was lay on his chest in bed. It was seven in the morning and after talking all night about what they were feeling and getting everything off their chest Matt and Haley finally fell into a slumber in each others arms. She smiled up at him when everything become so complicated, Of course she loved Matt how couldn't she but when she was near Nathan her heart skipped a beat, she lost her breath and blushed at his intense gaze.

She suddenly felt ashamed and lifted herself off Matt, wrapped the sheet around her naked body and walked to the bathroom which was connected to the bedroom.

"Hey, I thought we could stay in bed today?"

"Erm, I actually have to go to work but I'll be back early" Haley sighed, her head was so messed up right now. She could see the disappointment in Matt's eyes; he got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Now, who's the workaholic, you criticise me about working all the time but you should look in the mirror sometime."

"It's your birthday and your working." He shouted.

She came up to him, face to face, with anger steaming out of her.

"Says the man that missed our anniversary and valentines day, oh, and my mom's funeral, I had to stand their alone and say goodbye, I needed you and you weren't there so yes maybe sometimes I'm caught up at work but I would never miss anything that important." She shouted back and stormed into the bathroom.

"I should of fking known that you were gonna through that in my face, I apologised."

Haley came out of the bathroom in a white silk blouse and white shorts on, she slammed her way through her bedroom drawers till she found what she was looking for. While pulling up her pencil skirt and putting on her pantyhose and shoes she shouted at Matt.

"Yeah, well apologising doesn't bring her back and I only through it in your face because once I had a chance to become deputy head of the school but NO I couldn't go to that meeting because it was your ridiculous work ball and I had to go to make YOU look good, so yes I thought I would bring it up."

"Sorry for holding up back." He screamed while storming out the room.

"Yeah so am I" she whispered.

In the kitchen

Both Nathan and Lucas were listening to Haley's and Matt's argument, at first they weren't interested but as soon as they heard banging they decided to keep an ear out for Haley's sake.

Both boys heard someone come down the stairs, so they had to think of a conversation real fast before anyone noticed they were ear wigging.

They saw Matt come into the kitchen.

"So, Apples are green…" Lucas told Nathan, while Nathan just lifted an eyebrow and shook his head lightly at his brother. He knew he couldn't lie to save his life. But Matt didn't notice and just walked out the door to work. Both Nathan and Lucas loved to play basketball when they were kids and were both excellent players and were heading to duke to play for the blue devils and become NBA stars but after Lucas found out he has a heart condition and Nathan hurt his knee they both decided to follow up in their father's footsteps their 2nd forced dream BUSSINESS.

"Alright man I gotta go try find us a apartment, its not like we can stay here forever." He laughed while walking out the same door as Matt did. Nathan was sat at the counter eating cereal while watching 'Jeremy Kyle' he never told any one about his liking in the show, he just liked watching it to see the family's that are more trouble than his.

His was brought out of his thoughts by a sweet voice.

"Didn't know you were a Jeremy Kyle fan" he turned to look at her she looked so sexy in her work clothes; his fantasy was always to do it with a teacher.

"There's nothing else on" she just nodded while grabbing a cup of coffee. A silence fell but of course it was an awkward one.

"How's you hand?" he asked while nodding his head towards her hand which was placed on her hip slightly but not in a cocky stance.

While looking at her hand and blushing slightly remembering their almost kiss.

"Better thanks to you" She smiled at him. He just stared at her with his gorgeous eyes and yet she didn't feel uncomfortable, she felt sexy but still she shifted slightly hoping to break his gaze, obviously he remembered their almost kiss too.

"I better get to work." She said above a whisper while walking to the door.

He didn't know what came over him but he got up off the stool and walked to her but her back was to him while she looked for her car keys.

She could feel him behind her and quietly held her breath. She wanted him to kiss her but also she didn't want him too, she had a boyfriend.

He held on to her hips and spun her round and whispered in her ear.

"You are so beautiful and Matt doesn't know what he is losing, God I want to get you against the wall and rock you so bad. You don't realise what you do to me do you?" He then nibbled on her ear and kissed his way up her neck. He decided to go up further to her jaw when she moaned and made no sign of pulling away.

"God Haley you have to make me stop." He whispered to her as he made his way to he lips. He just hovered above them while looking into her chocolate brown eyes which were filled with complete lust and something that he couldn't place, like something that he was feeling too but he could figure out what.

She couldn't wait any longer she had to get out of there, she could feel herself caving. But instead her heart did something else and pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him. He sighed as they finally came in contact. His tongue slipped into her mouth and devoured her. He backed her into the door and let his hands wander down her arms than rested on her waist and hair.

When air finally became to issue they pulled away and he just stared at her while she looked down shyly, as she breathed in she lifted her head and her eyes locked with the cobalt ones, she couldn't look away. Their bodies where touching and he could feel her chest heaving, she was the one to break their silence.

"Why, This?" she whispered now remembering that Jake was still in bed. "I mean, why are you doing this?"

"I'm not, we both are"

"I can't do this" she hurried past him still flustered and to the key holder and grabbed her eyes.

"I'm late for work." And with that she left for work, Nathan just sighed that had to be the hottest kiss he ever had and he's snogged a lot of girls in his life.

In school

"Okay, everyone calm down. Now where going to go round the class and have a little discussion to get use ready for the day. So first going round the class tell us your life long dream, okay, Callum you start."

"I wanna be a Basketball player."

"Great, now Natasha"

"I wanna be a singer"

"Ah, I had that dream once to. Mark?"

"A basketball player"

"I have a feeling we will be getting a lot of those. Paul?"

"Business man"

As soon as Paul said that her mind went straight to Nathan, she was still slightly shaken up about the kiss. She completely forgot about her fight with Matt. It didn't seem to matter anymore.

She was brought out her thoughts when a young short spiky haired boy walked into the classroom with a bouquet of her favourite flowers white lilies.

"These are for you Miss James."

"OOOHHHH" the whole classed shouted. Then Mark shouted. "who they from, what's the occasion?"

"It's my birthday"

She looked at the flowers and smiled '_Matt'_ and then looked at the small card inside them it read.

_Sorry for this morning_

_I know it was wrong_

_I can't get you off my mind_

_See you at home _

_XX HAPPY BIRTHDAY XX_

At home after school

"I can't believe you're dating Peyton"

"Well, I can't believe your sleeping with Brooke."

"What she said she didn't want an exclusive relationship." Lucas moaned at Jake.

"Whatever"

Haley, Matt and Nathan where in the kitchen

"So, be ready for 6 then okay." Haley nodded to Matt while making a curry for the boys while she and Matt go out for her birthday.

Then Matt left her & Nathan alone, she cursed her self for not leaving as well, she thought

'Maybe if I keep my back turned he'll just leave.'

Once the coast was clear he put his arms around Haley's waist and kissed her neck he could feel her tense up.

"Did you like your flower's." She gasped then turned to face him.

"That was you I thought it was…How did you know it was my birthday?"

"I over heard you and Matt, so did you like them?"

"Yes but Nathan you can't"

"Why not?"

"Because Nathan you can't."

"That wasn't an answer"

She just sighed lightly and finally realised she was still in arms.

"Nathan, you need to let me go"

"I don't want to"

Nathan then bent down and kissed her, it was so passionate that when he backed her into the counter she bumped into the glass vase Matt bought her for her birthday, but neither noticed.

End of Flashback

**R****&R please x**

** stacey x**


	5. Sweetest Taboo

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed to tell me to keep this story up I am really thankful. I'm so sorry if i sounded big headed or something on the author's note I just wanted this story to have a little recognition.**

**So a huge thanks to you all who reviewed the story to keep it going so thank you for encouraging me to continue this story. I am thankful I have people reading my story at all lol.**

**Here's a chapter that I worked really hard on. If use have any idea's at all for where use what this story to go let me know please.**

**Stacey x**

* * *

"I can't believe I have you have to work today." Nathan moaned while clinging onto Haley who was trying to get out of bed but Nathan's arms around her waist preventing her to.

"Ano but if you don't let me go I'm going to be late. Nathan you have to let me go."

"I don't want to" and with that he kissed her, it growing more passionate by the second, finally she pulled away softly.

"You do realise you're used that line before."

"What line?" he asked sheepishly, she slowly scoffed.

"Please, the 'you have to let me go, but I don't want to, then you kiss me, technique.'"

"That's not a technique that's just my manly charm." Haley just laughed.

"Yeah right" she said while getting out of Nathan's embrace and heading for the bathroom, she left a bag of clothes there the other day when they both realised she had no, so they left the beach house for the first time in days.

Retuning to the bedroom to find him in only his boxers playing video games in bed, she made her way over to him fully dressed she was wearing a Black Mid Skirt and a Signature Pink Long Sleeve Silk Blouse. She sat on the end of the bed and stared at him how did she become so lucky.

"Are you gonna stare all day or are you actually going to come and kiss me sometime soon." Haley just chuckled then sighed slightly.

"I don't get you?"

"What?"

"I mean I don't get why you wanted…me?" she whispered hoping he didn't here but luck wasn't on her side as he heard every word.

"Why wouldn't I want you?" he questioned while turning to face her and shutting the game off.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just being stupid."

"What's up Haley?"

She looked into his intense blue orbs and sighed while placing her head on his shoulder.

"You can…well… have anyone you want." She laughed trying to hide her insecurities but he found them.

"So, why me?"

"Because, because I knew from the minute I saw you across the restaurant, we where meant for each other," Haley looked at him and smiled while kissing his lips softly.

"And…"

"Oh there's more." She laughed. He nodded

"And because you're the most, beautiful, wonderful, funniest, sexiest woman I have ever met."

"You missed out smartest." She acted seriously but behind that twitched a smile as he nodded and laughed at her antics.

"Well I better get to work before im late and I get fired." But Nathan clung onto waist pulling her back down.

"Stay" he pouted. She giggled at him. She loved how he acted around her.

"Nathan, I have to go to work, I've been off for 2 weeks now, because I've been here with you." She said smiling she also didn't want to go.

"Fine, but your coming back after work right?" she nodded and he just grinned widely he didn't care if she saw.

At school

"Okay, so who's going to tell me the reason why the writer uses his type of tone in his poem?"

A shy brown haired girl with a rocker type of look at the back of the classroom put her hand half way up signalling the teacher she knew the answer.

"Mia"

"He uses a negative tone because the poem is about the war."

"Very good but how do we know he uses negative dialog."

"Because he says things like…" Mia stopped talking as a tall man entered the room. Haley hadn't notice yet as she reread the poem but then noticed everyone was quite before she could comprehend anything a pair of lips crashed onto hers and as soon she felt them she knew it was him, she pulled away and stared at him.

"You can't be here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm teaching a lesso..n" she then turned to her class who had smiles and smirks on their faces.

"See you at home." He growled in her ear.

"Nathan." She whispered in shock he just came in her classroom barged in and kissed her that was unbelievable, it was out of line, it was …. So ROMANTIC

She blushed when she noticed the whole class watching Nathan leave and then he turned and winked at her.

"Alright, let's get back to the task at hand, so who thinks this poem is…sad."

Flashback:  


"Haley, you ready we have to go." Matt was about to continue ranting until he saw Haley come down the stairs.

He nodded in approval then walked away from her. "Let's go"

"Ass." She whispered behind his back.

"You know you shouldn't call your boyfriend that, he might think you don't love him." Nathan laughed while walking down the stairs in a tuxedo. She stared at him; he looked so damn good way better than Matt she thought to herself.

"Like what you see?" He smirked now that he was level with her.

"Yes, the tuxedo must of cost a lot. Where are you going anyway?"

"To your birthday meal"

"What? It was just meant for me and him"

"Yeah, well he invited me so we could talk business."

"Just you?" she nearly shouted.

"Yeah, Jake and Lucas are 'busy'" he said with exaggeration on the word busy.

"Great" she whispered and turned to meet Matt at the car when she felt Nathan's breath on her neck.

"You look absolutely beautiful" He told her huskily down her ear, which made her shiver slightly. She was wearing a silver jersey bandeau dress with silver ankle strap sandals. She turned to him and her brown pools of goodness connected with his blue ones and she smiled slightly surprising him and her self she kissed his cheek saying thank you before heading to the car.

At the restaurant

"I'd like to raise a toast to Haley, and I hope I make her as happy as she makes me." Matt smiled while winking at her however her mind was somewhere else or should I say someone else, all night her and Nathan kept giving each other secret glances and smiles which went completely unnoticed by Matt.

"I need the bathroom" Haley said while heading up from the table and walking to the bathroom.

2 minutes later

"I'm going to make a business call." Matt stated while walking out of the restaurant into the coldness of the night. Nathan then smirked to himself while getting up and walking to the bathrooms. He waited out side for her the one that was on his mind every second of the day and every time he saw her he just couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Stupid crush.

_"You give me the sweetest taboo_

_That's why I'm in love with you."_

Haley sang to herself while exiting the restroom but not before she noticed a smiling Nathan waiting outside for her.

"Continue, you have a great voice" she playfully glared at him.

"Yeah, right" she laughed while walking out of the restroom hall way but before she could open the door she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her into the store room. He placed her back against the door and placed both of his hands at the top of her head looking into her eyes.

"You can't keep fighting it Haley"

"Fighting what?"

"You and me"

"Nathan there is no you and me" she whispered shyly

"You can't deny it Haley"

He looked into her eyes but was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. The kiss lasted a while till something in Haley snapped and she realised Matt was at the table properly waiting for them.

"I can't"

He growled huskily "Haley you can't keep doing this to me."

"No I mean I can't right now, Matt is waiting" He just smirked at her and kissed her one last time which was full of passion and lust and something else he couldn't place.

"Happy birthday Haley" Nathan growled

She just smiled at him and winked while walking out the room trying to be as discreet as possible with Nathan behind her. They came back to the table to see Matt wasn't there but then noticed him walking back in the restaurant with his phone connected to his ear.

"Alright I'll see you in 10 minutes" Matt finished.

"Where are you going?" Haley questioned.

"Oh, yeah, hey listen I have to go to work, but I'll see you at home"

"What but you invited me out, you can't just leave?"

"See you at home" He then nodded to Nathan and kissed Haley's cheek. Nathan looked at Haley's disappointed face.

"We can always stay and finish dinner?" She hesitated for a moment until a smile was brought to her face.

"You know what, you're on"

"Maybe we can finish of what we were doing in the storage room."

"Maybe" she said smirking at him, while he had a shocked expression on his face.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

  
**So here's chapter 5 hope you guys liked it**

** stacey x**


	6. I Want You To Know Who I Am

**I think if I just say SORRY you will all know what for, I didn't mean to take this long with the chapter but lets just say my brain doesn't seem to want to work. So here it is hope you like it. I think it might be worth the wait.**

* * *

Flashback:

An hour & a half later

_"Hell no!!"_

_"Come on, just 1 song." Nathan slurred while sitting at the bar with an also very drunk Haley latched to his side. They started chatting and ordered a couple of drinks and became very tipsy then decided to go to a karaoke club and after a dance or too Nathan had decided Haley should get on stage and sing. Haley shook her head rapidly while giggling._

_"No, I'm scared" she whispered managing to make a sentence without slurring._

_"I'll protect you, I promise" He whispered back while sticking his pinkie finger out to pinkie promise her like a 8 year old boy. She smiled and nodded_

_"Okay but only for you" Haley said while stumbling up and nearly falling while laughing along with Nathan, slowly making her way up to the stage and standing up suddenly becoming slightly sober by the number of people In the crowd but then noticed a VERY drunk Nathan whistling and cheering her on._

_She selected her song and picked up the microphone but then something hit her (not literally) she connected eyes with Nathan and called him on stage with her as he made his may up to the stage and handed him a microphone._

_"Cant believe your making me do this Haley James" Nathan whispered in her ear she just giggled while the song started._

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you"_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am"_

_They both sang in union through out the song, and ended up in a fit of laughter afterwards. _

_"I'm so thankful that I wouldn't remember this in the morning" Haley laughed while clutching onto Nathan trying not to fall while walking out of the club to wait for the taxi. _

_Half an hour later_

_"I don't think the taxi is coming" Nathan shouted to a dancing Haley while laughing at her drunken antics._

_"We should just walk its not that far"_

_"OKAY, let's go"_

_Nathan held her close to his side as they both stumbled home, while singing and laughing. Haley thought to her self 'Matt has never been like this or made me feel like this, I have had such a good time tonight with Nathan'_

_"Ssoooooooooo when are you finally gonna feeling for me admit" he slurred then frowned while Haley burst out laughing._

_"When are you gonna admit your feelings for me" he nodded successfully._

_"When pigs fly" they took the short cut across the beach._

_"Oh alright, your gonna pay for that" he started to tickle her and she laughed uncontrollably till they both dropped to the floor him straddling her still tickling. She looked so beautiful underneath him her hair fanned out. She could feel him staring at her while he tickled but couldn't control her laughter._

_"I'll stop when you say, NATHAN SCOTT, I HAVE BOTH EMOTIONAL AND SEXUAL FEELING TOWARDS YOU AND I AM THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE AND YOU WANT ME AND I MAKE YOU WET."_

_Haley gasped at his last words and shook her head still laughing._

_"OKAY….OK… NATHAN SCOTT I HAVE BOTH SEXUAL AND EMOTIONAL FEELING FOR YOU AND YOU'RE THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE AND I WANT YOU…"_

_He started to tickle her again while she laughed he talked_

_"You didn't finish it Haley James"_

_"And you make me wet" she whispered but loud enough for him to hear. He could tell it was the truth._

_"God Haley" he whispered and crashed his lips on hers and too his surprise she accepted his tongue as it slid across her lip and entered her mouth slowly while her tongue connected with his._

_Matt was the last person on her mind right now this moment never felt so right._

End of flashback

"I'm gonna have to talk to Matt soon aren't I" Nathan just nodded slowly while washing her back

They where both in the bath with Nathan behind her slowly rubbing the creamy skin of her back with a sponge getting very turned on by every second.

"What am I supposed to say to him, oh hey Matt sorry I ran out on our wedding but I'm in love with someone else…" Nathan eyes widened at her confession. "But I hope we can still be friends."

Haley continued to rant not noticing her outburst while Nathan lent back into the bath and a slow smile appeared on his lips. 'Haley loves me' but then realisation appeared 'I Nathan Scott love Haley James.'

"So who's this someone else?" he asked making sure 100 it was him she was talking about him.

"You obviously it's not like I have a line of guys who are in love with me waiting outside the door" she giggled; He then kissed her temple and breathed in slowly. 'Here goes nothing, well it's not nothing I could lose her if she doesn't feel the same way so really its everything okay here goes everything.'

"I love you"

* * *

**I promise to update a lot sooner next time if people are still interested, I watched the 100****th**** episode of one tree hill and I have to ay naley where awesome, die Carrie die, Jamie was so cute in his little tux I just wanted to squish him.**


	7. Falling In Love

**Sorry it took so long to update but i'm hoping its worth the wait and to answer your question ****NaleyAlways4Ever**** they implied their i love you's at the wedding but never actually said it, sorry if i made it confusing. WARNING - Chapter has slight M rating.  
**

**chapter 7 - Fall in love  
**

"We've never said that to each other before have we, i mean I know that I've felt it for a while now and i hope you have to, and we've both implied it at the wedding but we've never actually come up front and said it to each other before, well im guessing what im trying to say is that... I Love You too."

Haley turned to face Nathan some of the bath water flowing over the edge. She Smiled at him and they both passionatly kissed till air became a issue and pulled apart.

"Its so strange to think that even when it's so hectic at work and im stressed i'll have you to come home to, and then i can just stop and stare at you your beauty and goodness outstands me, you are the best thing that ever happened to me Haley James soon to be Scott." Nathan announced.

"Nathan Scott, getting a little ahead of yourself aren't we, moving in and getting married, who would of thought it."

"Yeah well, you changed me for the good hales."

"No i didn't you where always good just misunderstood. But i knew from when i first layed eyes on you at the resturant that you are a good person and sexy as hell." Haley giggled.

Flashback :

_2:30am _

_"God Nathan, i want you so much." Haley whispered while they on a bench inside a children's park, thankfully it was past midnight and no one was around. _

_Nathan had Haley on her back with him on top both of his hands roaming her body through her diamente halter neck dress. Then the rain started to fall but neither noticed._

_"Oh baby, i need you." Nathan whispered in her ear and smirked drunkly when she shivered. Both getting soaked from the rain._

_Reality then hit her unfortunatly for both her and nathan, MATT._

_"Nathan, we have to stop." _

_"Haley you can't do this, i REALLY need you." Haley smiled slightly happy that she was having this effect on him._

_"Nathan, God your gonna have to stop that, I'm gonna cu..." Haley said while Nathan rubbed himself against her, and she was cut off by Nathan crashing his lips onto hers._

_"Please" Haley whispered and then whimpered when he got off her. Both feeling very turned on but they knew it couldn't go any futher even if they wanted it to._

_"We should head back" Nathan told her and looked at her which only make it harder for him when he saw the that the rain had made her dress see through and she had no bra on. 'Jesus haley what are you doing to me.' Nathan thought._

_"Yeah, we should"_

_They where both walking down the street slightly uncomfortable from what happened earlier. Nathan took off his jacket and handed it to her, she looked at him quizzingly._

_"It's okay i'm not cold" Nathan just smirked and stepped towards her till her back was against a alley wall._

_"So it must be me that is doing that to you then" he whispered huskily in her ear. while nodding down towards her breast's when he saw the confused and flustered look on her face. She looked down and gasped which turned into a deep throat moan when Nathan took one of her hard nipples in his mouth and sucked on it throught the fabric of her wet dress. She lifted one of her leg's so it was hitched on his hip and grind herself into him. He then pulled away._

_"We should get you home."_

_"hmm... yeah" she whispered softly._

7 hours later

_Haley was still in bed with Matt in NY on a bussiness meeting with more investers. The Scott brothers and jake decided to not go with him they had to finish their work._

_"So you and Brooke" he turned to Lucas "And you and Peyton" he said while turning towards jake. Both men just nodded. The boys where sat at the dining table eating breakfast when Haley walked in the room in a pair of sweat pants and a pink tank top. _

_"So seems like your the only guy not getting any" Lucas laughed and Nathan just smirked while looking at Haley who was looking back at him blushing but niether Jake or Lucas saw._

_"I would't say that"_

_"Really who is it?"_

_"No one you know"_

_"Was she any good"_

_"We didn't go the whole way, but from the preview i definitly want more _

_and i'll get it"_

_"Nathan Scott wants to see this girl again, what happened to the Wham bam thank you mam."_

_"Thing's change"_

_"So when you gonna get with her again"_

_"Soon really soon" Haley just stood there uncomfortably._

_"I think im gonna get dressed" she said while leaving._

_"And i can't wait" Nathan said before she left._

**Tell me what you think should i update i no this is only short. I used 1 of my fav bands song title in this chapter can you guess what it is .**

**R&R **

x **stacey x  
**


	8. Never Gonna Let You Down

**I reread the last chapter and realised i made some spelling and missed some words out like a idiot lol so i think I'm going to try and get sum 1 to beta me or the story, i dunno. If you know anyone or yourself that would like to do it let me know please. **

**Thanks. I'm from the UK so i don't get to see one tree hill season 5 cause well it hasn't aired yet but i have been watching the naley clips on youtube and i have to say they are great loved them all. 5x13 was hot but i think it could of been Little bit more lol. **

**Also i just watched a sneekpeak from 5x14 and it looks rei gd and funni. That male nanny has a reli long head don't ya think? lol Cant wait to see it. so here is my next chapter.x **

**P.S - i was going to update sooner but i'm not well.**

* * *

Flashback :

_The sun light streamed through the red curtains and shone onto a petite figure that lay tucked in her bed alone. It has been 2 days since Matt has left for new york and 3 and 1/2 days since the her and Nathan whole drama happened but who's counting?_

_Raising her arm to block the sun light her ear perked to the sound of the house phone ringing. She slipped on a pair of sweats and headed down, in a house of 6 bedrooms there is only 1 phone how ironic._

_Finally walking into the kitchen and grabbing the phone the ringing stopped, placing the phone to her ear and speaking for the first time today. _

_"Hello?" But she was too late._

_"Dammit!!" she sighed._

_"Now now, no need to get mad" Lucas and Jake laughed and she laughed along with them._

_"Were you going?"_

_"Work!!"_

_"Nathan not going with you?"_

_"He already left, but he's coming home early" she just nodded and waved goodbye to the lads._

End of Flashback :

"This has to be the worst day ever" Haley moaned while walking into the beach house. She expected a 'I'm sorry are you OK' or a 'I'll make you feel better' but nothing just silence.

"Nathan?"

She walked into the living room and noticed candles every where, she smiled and followed the rose petals, which led her to a bag of her favourite strawberry laces and a largish velvet box she slightly gushed deciding not to open it she picked up the sweets and the box and carried on following the rose petals which led her upstairs and in the bedroom.

she opened the door to find the room set out so romantically, candles every where, red silk sheets on the bed and massage oils and creams on the bed side cabin its.

"Hey, your home" She nodded her towards the oils and raised her eyebrow.

"I thought I'd treat my girlfriend seen as she had such a hard day at work" He smirked.

"I like the way you think" "So what's this" she asked while holding up the velvet box.

"Open it and find out" Haley smiled nervously and opened the box and noticed the thing that would change their relationship.

"Is this what i think it is?"

"Yeah"

"So will you?" He asked while wringing his hands.

"Do i get to have a massage every night if i say yes"

"Erm if that's what you want...So?"

"So..what?"

"Haley!!" Haley just laughed at his frustration.

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll move in with you"

"Really!!" Haley nodded and jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"So, When do i get this massage then?"

"Right now little miss" he walked over to a bag and handed her a pair

of under wear. "I bought you this"

"You bought me underwear?"

"Yeah well, I thought I'd go shopping for you since you had such a bad day at work."

"Well then i'll get changed" she ran into the bathroom and turned back around " Warm up those hands" she winked.

"Yes mam" Nathan chuckled.

5 minutes later

"Okay I'm ready"

"yeah, come out then"

"Okay are you ready cause you might have a heart attack i look Hot !!"

she giggled jokingly.

"I'll handle it" he smiled

"Okay I'm coming out"

The bathroom door opened and Nathan's heart skipped a heart beat. She looked amazing.

"Nathan" she smiled shyly when he wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Come on the bed, and lie on you stomach, I'll do your back first."

"yes sir"

Haley did what she was told, she sighed when Nathan's warm silkily hands glided up and down her back, and slowly sneaking under her and sliding over her sides making her giggle.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too"

Flashback :

_Haley had been decorating the bathroom since 4 this afternoon and it was now half 8 at night. Her and Matt had been planning to do it together but once again he had to leave for work. Wearing a pair of shorts and one of Matt's t-shirts and her hair in a messy bun, with paint all over her face and clothes._

_Haley sang out loud while painting the walls a light shade of blue and dancing around._

_"Never gonna give you up"_

_"Never gonna let you down"_

_Never gonna run around"_

_and desert you"_

_Nathan walked through the front door and followed the sound of Haley's voice. He saw her Dancing and painting, he leaned against the door frame and smiled not a smirk but a real smile. _

_"Oh hey, i didn't see you there" she blushed_

_"Yeah, i figured"_

_She just coughed slightly and carried on painting._

_"Do you want some help?"_

_"If you don't mind?"_

_"Not at all"_

_He picked up a paint brush, dipped it in the paint and moved to her side and started to paint the wall._

_"Why don't you carry on singing fill the silence" he smiled at her._

_"Yeah, not gonna happen" she chuckled._

_"Why not? you were singing before?"_

_"Yeah well that's before i knew you where there"_

_"Why you have a good voice?"_

_"Erm thanks"_

_"Anytime, you wanna drink?" she nodded and watched him leave, she couldn't help but stare at his muscle's through his white shirt. She snapped out of her thoughts when he came back with 2 glasses and a bottle of wine._

_"Here you go" Handing her a glass of red wine. She smiled at him and nodded._

_"So, erm how was work?"_

_"Stressful but i got a lot done, so it was worth it. Matt at work?"_

_"Yeah, he got called in, thanks for helping me with the painting nate"_

_"No probs" He then turned to her and smirked._

_"What?"_

_"You called me Nate"_

_"Yeah so"_

_"You're never said it before" He smiled._

_"Why is it a problem" she asked shyly._

_"No...Its kinda sexy" he smirked while looking into her chocolate brown pools, she couldn't look aways but a small smile tugging on her lips._

_"How is it sexy...Lucas and Jake call you that" she laughed_

_"Yeah, well sounds better coming from you"_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yeah, anything can sound sexy coming from you"_

_"You think so?"_

_"Yep"_

_"Okay then how about..."_

_"Apple sauce" He laughed at winked at her._

_"God the sexiest thing i've ever heard."_

_"Really?" she laughed "uhuh" he nodded while painting._

_"Okay then how about"_

_"Banana Hammock"_

_He burst out laughing with her. He turned to face her a laughed shaking his paint brush with laughter._

_"Now that was funny and completely random"_

_Without warning paint splashed on her face from his paint brush. The look of utter shock on her face was priceless and he burst into again. Noticing he wasn't going to stop laughing any time soon, she picked up her paint brush and wiped it along his face. She giggled at his expression. _

_"Now that's funny"_

End of Flashback

"That has to be the best massage I've ever had" She sighed while lying her head on his chest and kiss it softly.

"I have to say, I'm pretty glad i left Matt at the altar, i would of done it sooner if i'd a known you where like a genius when it comes to massaging."

"Well, what can i say, i am pretty amazing"

"True true" she laughed.

"This might sound cheesy but i don't think i've ever felt this happy before"

"Yeah, it was cheesy but hey, we're a cheesy couple mister..i agree with you i am so happy at this moment in time."

"I'm glad i can make you happy" He sighed.

"Yeah i hope i can do the same for you"

"Yes you do, i am the happiest guy in the world. I'm in love with an a amazing, sexy, beautiful women and she's moving in with me. Nothing can make me happier"

"Really who is she, anyone i know"

"Maybe...can i tell you a secret" she mayed no reply.

"I cannot wait to marry you one day Haley James"

But she was already asleep.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Please let me know thankz x  
**

**R&R**

**Stacie-tutor23 x**


	9. I Can Be

**Please review on my other chaps**

**A lot more Naley coming up. Pwomise x lol winks I used a scene from friends again in this chapter and also from another previous chapter.**

* * *

"Lift it higher"

"Hey! I am not as tall as you okay so deal with it Mr." Nathan smirked at her; he had something up had sleeve. (Not literally)

"Fine then…. Pivot, pivot" he shouted laughing slightly. Haley dropped her side completely and glared at him.

"Never say that again," she whispered angrily to him with a hint of humour in her voice.

"What?" he 'innocently' questioned. She just rolled her eyes playfully and once again lifted her side of the couch.

"Nathan, can we take a break here, I'm so weak"

"Hales…"

"Please" she pouted. He sighed in defeat.

"Stupid lips" he mumbled while taking a seat on their new couch, which was in the kitchen waiting to be pulled, scraped, pushed, dragged etc. along into the living room.

"You know you love these lips, don't deny it Mr. Scott" She straddled his hips and kissed his neck softly.

"Never said I didn't babe"

"Unfortunately we can't do this we have to move the couch into the living room like _you _demanded" she smirked while getting of him and going to her side of the couch getting ready to lift.

"Hales…"

"Nate…" she mocked. His eyes snapped open, and stared at her in shock.

"Did you just _mock me?" _

"Yeah I did what are _you_ gonna do about it" she laughed. Her laugh slightly faded when she saw him stand up and move towards her.

"What am I gonna do?" he began to pretend to think "well, I cant tell you but I suggest you run"

"Nathan. No Nathan stop" she screamed running away from him and into the living room.

"Well Hales don't say I didn't warn you"

"Nathan Please don't do this," she pleaded softly.

"Nope too late" he said while running after her again. She ran outside and tried to find a place to hide but she was not fast enough and he grabbed her and threw her. Soon after she heard a splash and noticed, he had joined her in the pool.

"I told you not to mock me Haley," he said with humour and lust evident in his eyes.

"I can't believe you did that" she huffed but smiling inside.

"Yeah well I warned you"

"I warned you" she once again mocked him cheekily. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Haley"

"Haley" she repeated.

"Stop"

"Stop" Nathan just sighed in defeat grabbed her and threw her softly once again to the other side of the pool. He could not help but stare when she came back up for air. Her clothes stuck to her body and her hair scrapped back with the water.

"I love you," He said to her earning a huge smile and a kiss

"I love you too"

_Flashback:_

"_Now I feel that this hold of mine has taken many forms'  
'Still sometimes the rain can turn into a waterfall'  
'The prettiest things can come out of the coldest mind, yeah'  
'And even with broken wings, sometimes you find your way to fly'_

_Haley sang along to Taio Cruz – 'I can be' from the radio. All the boys were at work and she decided to take a long relaxing well-deserved bath. Today was going to be her relaxing day were she stayed in her pj's all day and not worry about anything other than what to watch._

_Slipping on her black and pink shorts and matching tank top she plopped herself on the couch and began to watch re-runs of prison break._

"_Michael Scofield is so sexy," she said to herself. Grabbing a spoon and a big tub of double chocolate fudge ice cream, she did not move until she had to. Not realising it the ice cream on her spoon had melted and had spilled all down the front of her t-shirt. _

"_Shit" she cursed aloud to her self. "Typical me" she sighed and ran to the dryer room and grabbed herself another tank top. Slipping the old one over her head, she grabbed the new one and placed her arms through until…_

"_Stupid fcking idiot, got to come all the way back for a freaking tie" Pulling open the door he stopped and realised he wasn't in heaven it was reality a half-naked Haley right in front of him._

"_Nathan" she screamed, pulling the top over her head._

"_You can take it off again if you want"_

"_Shut up" she hissed still completely embarrassed by the situation. She bent down to retrieve her old top but was caught of guard by Nathans wondering hands and his wolf whistling. _

"_Shake that for me" He smirked when he saw how flustered she got because of him._

"_Nathan Stop"_

"_What?" he chuckled "you're the one who was stood their half naked for the world to see"_

"_The world, I was I my kitchen ass"_

"_Yeah well anyone could have walked in"_

"_You mean liked you did"_

"_Yeah, well it's not like I haven't thought about" he winked to her softly._

"_I cannot believe you; you walk In without even knocking on and see me half naked, make crude comments and embarrass me. I don't think so so listen touch me again and I'll…"_

_However, she could not finish off yet because Nathan placed his lips over hers. _

"_You kissed me," she whispered._

End of flashback

**Let me no if ya liked it**

* * *


	10. To Think Of Us Being One

**Told you I would update soon please enjoy and review ... Mwah... The song I used was **

**EMF – Unbelievable. **

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE-ISH WRITING**

* * *

FLASHBACK :

"_Yeah, I did" He whispered not knowing what came over him. Just seeing her half naked then blushing and also flustered, he just did it on instinct. For himself and also to shut her up. Looking at her now he regretted it she looked like she was about to cry, he braced himself for an earful._

" _Why?" Her voice barely came out a whisper and she cursed herself for sounding so weak especially in front of him knowing he would recognise the tone of her voice...Lust._

"_You burden me with your questions"  
"You'd have me tell no lies"  
"You're always asking what it's all about"  
"But don't listen to my replies"_

_His head shot up not expecting her to sound so calm. He was ready for a screaming match between them but instead all he heard was her whisper that sounded slightly panicked and with something he thought was lust but with the expression on her face...it couldn't of been,be could it?_

"_What?" He was confused she wanted to know why? She should be screaming at him telling him she has a boyfriend and he should stay away from her from now on. But yet again he had been wrong._

"_You say to me I don't talk enough"  
"But when I do I'm a fool"  
"These times I've spent, I've realized"  
"I'm going to shoot through"  
"And leave you"_

"_Why did you kiss me Nathan?" _

"_Because I wanted to" she looked at him slightly shocked but a small barely noticeable smile played on her lips. She wasn't suppose to be feeling this way. She wanted him so much. His gorgeous blue intense eyes and his ruffled hair but him in that suite and the smirked that played on his lips when he saw her topless tipped her over the edge._

"_The things, you say"  
"Your purple prose just gives you away"  
"The things, you say"  
**"You're unbelievable"**_

"_Yeah" she whispered. Nathan's eyes widened at her words and was about to reply till she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his. Him saying he was shocked would be a massive under statement but giving in her deepened the kiss and placed his hands on her ass. _

_The kiss must of lasted a life time because the sound of the door being slammed shut and foot steps coming towards the kitchen. Both Nathan and Haley pulled away staring at each other intently, she bit her lip softly and suddenly snapped her gaze of him to the new arrival. _

"_Matt" she gasped lightly hoping to God he didn't see anything. Lucky for her he was too involved in his own self existence not to notice Nathan openly staring lustfully at his girlfriend who was now blushing rapidly and had to look down to escape his gaze._

"_You burden me with your problems"  
"By telling me more than mine"  
"I'm always so concerned"  
"With the way you say"  
"You've always go to stop"  
"To think of us being one"  
"Is more than I ever know"  
"But this time, I realize"  
"I'm going to shoot through"  
"And leave you"_

"_I'm gonna go get changed I have another meeting till 10 so I wont be home for dinner" Matt announced while kissing Haley and slugging out the door. Haley soon became nervous again and decided to busy her self turning around to start the dishes, plunging her hands into water she could feel herself heat up knowing her was staring at her. _

"_Stop it" she finally gave it not being able to stand under is gaze any longer. She heard him move slightly and held her breath scared if he came near her._

"_What"_

"_Your staring" she answered while washing the plates and rinsing them off._

"_No I'm not" _

"_Yes, you are I can feel you watching me"_

"_You can feel me?" _

"_The things, you say"  
"Your purple prose just gives you away"  
"The things, you say"  
"**You're unbelievable**"_

_He whispered in her ear from behind and grabbing onto her hips and moving them across her stomach._

"_Cause I can definitely feel you"_

_she moaned slightly when his fingers barely skimmed her breasts. His breath hot on her neck._

"_I want you so much" He placed his hand over her heart and felt how fast it was beating, he smirked to himself._

"_Are you nervous, do I make you nervous Haley?" _

"_Nathan...Matt is up stairs"_

"_And" He moved his hands down further when she moaned and rested her head against his shoulder. His Hands rested on her hips and slowly moved down to where she wanted them the most._

"_Nathan please" One of his hands intertwined their fingers while his other hand slipped into her shorts and that's when he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear. He growled hotly in her ear._

"_Jesus Haley" He slipped one finger into her scorching heat and hearing her purr softly he slipped another inside her. Pumping his finger inside of her. She turned her head to crash her lips on his and moved her body to the rhythm of his fingers._

"_Oh God Nathan" he started kissing her neck and sucked on her collarbone. _

"_Seemingly last less, don't mean"  
"You can ask us"  
"Pushing down the relative"  
"Bringing out your higher self"  
"Think of the fine times"  
"Pushing down the better few"  
"Instead of bringing out the clues"  
"To what the world and everything anger to"  
"Brace yourself with the grace of ease"  
"I know this world ain't what it seems."_

"_You have to stop, Matt is upstairs"_

"_Does it turn you on more knowing he's upstairs, he could be listening to us Haley"_

"_Nathan" she whispered and started to shake feeling her release starting. To hush her cries Nathan kissed her passionately. Coming down from her high she turned to face him. Her blush moved all across her body._

"_I cant believe we ... did that" she whispered blushing even more from his gaze._

"_Any time" he winked at her and smirked._

"_What makes you think I will let you do it again" she added_

"_Cause you cant resist me, like I can't resist you" he also added smirking at her and moving towards her. He kissed her softly._

"_(**You're unbelievable**)"  
"You burden me with your questions"  
"You'd have me tell no lies"  
"You're always asking what it's all about"  
"But don't listen to my replies"_

"_You say to me I don't talk enough"  
"But when I do I'm a fool"  
"These times I've spent, I've realized"  
"I'm going to shoot through"  
"And leave you"_

"_See" He whispered in her ear. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Woo!! It feels good to be officially moved in" Haley sighed.

"I didn't realise you had so much stuff" he huffed while falling back onto the bed his hands intertwined behind his head.

"Do you regret it?" she asked softly he shot up and looked at her seriously.

"No of course I don't, do you?"

"Not a chance... and even if you didn't want me here you have no choice." she smirked while he chuckled at her.

"_The things, you say"  
"Your purple prose just gives you away"  
"The things, you say"  
"It's why I love you more"  
"The things, you say""  
"Your purple prose just gives you away"  
"The things, you say"  
**"You're unbelievable"**_

"_**You're so unbelievable"**_

"_**You're unbelievable"**_

"_**(You're unbelievable)"**_

"_**You're unbelievable"**_

"God I'm so hot" she sighed fanning herself with her hands.

"Yes you are" he replied to her leaning on the head board watching ESPN while she unpacked her stuff.

"Do you mind if I took a shower?"

"Haley this is your house to now"

"Ano just takes some getting used to" she pulled out her underwear and pj's to wear after her shower. Pulling off her top and jeans leaving her only in her white silk bra and panties. Walking past the TV to the bathroom she suddenly caught Nathan's attention.

"I love how your comfortable to walk round in you underwear"

"Bet you are" she giggled and flaunted into the bathroom knowing he was watching.

"Care to join me" She did in her best seductive voice while giggling inside. She rested against the door frame from his bedroom.

"I was going to" he said while jumping of the bed and chasing after her as she giggled and ran into the bathroom him right behind.

All that could be heard in the apartment of Haley's giggles as Nathan picked her up placed her over his shoulder and spanked her ass while running into the bathroom.

"Do you have an obsession with my ass Mr Scott"

"Hell yes...i mean look at it" he said while turning in the mirror so he could see her ass properly and she just giggled.

"Nathan!!"

* * *

**Let me Know if ya liked it Please review x**


	11. I Will Be

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. I was reading through this story from beginning to now I really hope I have improved through the chapters lol. Okay so here is the next chapter. I'll update when you review. Fairs fair... Oh and the song I used is Leona Lewis – I will be.**

**'I will be'**

"_There's nothing I could say to you"  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
_

_  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go  
I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

_I Will Be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
_

_  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay  
I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly  
_

_  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go_

_I Will Be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
_

_  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

_Cause without you I cant sleep  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah  
_

_  
And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see,  
You're all I need_

_And I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
_

_  
All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

_I will be (I'll be), all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_  
And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
"And make everything okay"_

"They tell you to buy a digi box cause its better than the 5 channels and yet there is still nothing to watch." She once again ranted on. He rested his head on her shoulder lovingly and kissed her cheek softly.

"Not a chance in hell" She laughed at him. He sighed dramatically and pouted 'and they say third time's a charm...Obviously not in this situation.'

"Aw come on. You just said that nothing was on" He huffed Maybe a fourth try will work. Haley turned to face him a smiled on her lips.

"That's not the point honey" She smirked "Watching nothing is better than watching basketball any day"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"You know we could do this all day" She stated smartly suddenly going into TutorGirl mode.

"Okay then, so let me have the remote" She tilted her head to the side and began to ponder.

"Erm...No"

"Hales please" He pouted and she shook her head. "Okay fine, then I'm gonna have to make you give it me"

"And how do you plan to do this" she raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow in question at his statement.

He placed his hand in front of her face to block her view..

"Haley...Haley...Haley...Haley...Haley" He chanted in her ear. Annoying her was one way to definitely get his own way.

"Nathan STOP" she shouted suddenly becoming extremely annoyed. Every time she moved her head his hand would follow and block her view and him saying her name constantly was starting to get on her last nerve.

"Hhaalleeyy"

"Haley...Haley...Haley...Hal"

"Do you Wanna have sex" Nathan was cut short when Haley interrupted, he soon shut up and ran into the bedroom.

"Come on then" he yelled from the bedroom.

"Works every time" She whispered to herself. Not that she was complaining.

"Walk any slower" He complained while she giggled at his eagerness. He slammed the door behind her. Haley's squeals could be heard from across town when Nathan lifted her up and threw her on the bed and playfully growled at her. Feeling playful Haley Seductively licked her lips and then made a biting motion towards him. He crawled up her body slowly while kissing his way up her till he reached her lips.

_FLASHBACK:_

Brooke had always been the loud, dirty cheerful one. Her impression of life was just to have fun and not to worry because soon it could be snatched away and then its to late. Who knew she could be so powerful with her words. Brooke's eagerness for life and to enjoy it every second was what drawn Haley to her. Haley had always been the quiet shy girl, she had friends but not one's that she could completely trust, till Brooke came along. At first The Girls couldn't stand each other, always bitching to each other, little did they realise it was the start of a beautiful friendship. Brooke Davis brought out Haley's bitchy confident side that she thought would never happen. This side of her helped Haley extremely for especially when it came to dating. Both Brooke and Haley first started to get along when they realised they actually enjoyed tormenting one another. It was probably a couple of weeks after they decided to call a truce that Brooke became broke, her parents called to tell her that she had to move to New York were they lived without her, but Brooke being Brooke didn't want to leave, she even asked her friends if they would put her up for a couple of days while she gets back on her feet but all her so called 'friends' ditched her, they didn't want to hang out with someone who didn't have enough money to be popular, to party, shop or just be a complete bitch.

Now that the girls had called a truce Haley couldn't help but sympathise for the girl from having everything she ever wanted to end up having nothing...not even a friend with a shoulder to cry on. Haley's parents were great, loving, funny and slightly weird. When Haley turned 16 they left her alone to go on a trip to the other side of the world. Haley was living alone and even with her parents money they sent her every month she was still struggling to afford food, electric etc. Brooke who had no where to live properly ended up at he neighbours for awhile she was definitely grateful but they also made her get a job to help pay the bills, she was thankful for their help but it was difficult living with 6 children, 3 adults, the nanny and her baby, so to say the least the house was extremely crowded. Putting two and two together, thinking over about both of their situations.

Haley eventually had the guts to ask her if she wanted to move in with her but she still had to keep her job and help around the house. Brooke excepted with open arms and moved in the next day. A couple of month's later Peyton Sawyer arrived at tree hill high and instantly clicked with Haley and Brooke and the duo became a trio.

END OF FLASHBACK

She shot up in her bed, Being awake most of the night so excited about today making her not being able to sleep, this is the day she had been waiting for for a while now. A smile permanently etched on her as she washed her face and made her way down stairs. Letting her thoughts intrude she started to worry about her relationship with the blue eyed beauty it was complicated, she wanted to be with him but she was scared, relationships weren't her thing. They both decided, okay well she persuaded him that being non-exclusive was for the best but now she was seriously regretting it.

Her fluffy slippers sliding across the wooden floor while she turned towards the kitchen were sat a curly blonde with a scowl written across her features.

"What's up goldie?"

Peyton looked up to see Brooke still in her pyjama's drinking coffee from her 'Today is my birthday' cup. She smiled at her not wanting to ruin her day.

"Nothing... So how is the big birthday girl feeling?"

"Oh, I'm so excited, today is gonna be great"

"It's my Birthday,

My Birthday,

My Birthday, hey!"

Brooke started to sing while running to her room to get changed for the day.

Peyton just smiled she was used to it she was Brooke, emptying her cup out and leaning against the counter she sighed, her and Jake had their first fight last night about Brooke and Lucas, Yeh it was weird to be arguing over them but it was in the moment and soon it became heated so she just stormed out of the restaurant and headed home. Brooke didn't need to worry about this today it wasn't her fault or Luke's for that matter.

-X-X-X-X-X-

"AH ! OMG wha...what is he doing? No No Please Ah!!" Haley shrieked and felt shivers run through her body at the scene in front of her.

"OH that's gotta hurt" he cringed by the sight but couldn't help but laugh at every one else's reaction on TV. This was their whole day planned out staying in bed with a tub of ice cream between them both naked watching Dirty Sanchez.

"Why would some one do that for fun, he he just stapled his tongue to the table, who...who...who does that" she covered her mouth in shock and slight amusement at the other people on screen who didn't even try and cover up their amusement about it and started teasing him. She loved how mad they got with each other they were crazy.

"I...I don't know," Nathan couldn't help but shiver at the screen. " I don't think I can watch any more" He confessed

"Yeah me either" She Looked up at the sound of the door. Sighing and wrapping her robe around her naked body she went to open the door.

"Hurry back" Nathan shouted through the apartment. She just smiled and opened the door to find Brooke.

"Hey Brooke what's up?"

"Well it's a important day for me and my best friend as forgotten so not good" she mumbled while walking into the apartment uninvited.

"OH MY GOD, BROOKE I ... didn't forget " Brooke turned to her and saw her smirk.

"What?"

"Brooke it's your birthday I could never forget even if I wanted to" she laughed and skipped into her room"

"Wait there" Brooke sat down excitedly.. 'what could it be ... a Stripper!!' she thought to her self.

"Here you go" Haley handed her a medium sized bag which was pink of course.

"Haley you didn't have to" Haley just raised her eyebrows at her "Okay maybe you did" both girls laughed.

"Its off me and Nathan" she said while Nathan walked into the living room greeting the girls with a cheeky smile.

Out of the bag Brooke pulled out two box shaped wrapped presents. Unwrapping the first one she gasped when she discovered it was a picture of her, Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan and Jake on a very drunken night out when Haley was still going out with Matt. But of course Matt didn't attend.

She smiled up at both of them and began to unwrap the second gift She opened the box to reveal a real gold charm bracelet, she ran her fingers through all the charms and noticed one that stood out in particular it was a charm that had B.H.P on it. She gasped, it was their initials hers,Haley's and Peyton's.

"Thank you so much"

"So you like it" Haley asked sheepishly.

"Of course I do" getting up to give Haley a hug and Nathan. " Thanks Tutorgirl, HotShot."

FLASHBACK:

"Hales are you ready?" Everyone decided to have a little fun and go out clubbing. It was the only chance they could all get the night off and party. Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Peyton were ready and were waiting on Haley and Brooke.

"Yeah but Brooke is not so you'll be waiting a while for her." she said as she stepped into the living room and sat next to Peyton. Haley was styling a white crochet bubble dress, Peyton was dressed in a short silver sequinned dress and Brooke wore a red short party dress.

Things between Haley and Nathan had been awkward since that particular day, the day they both decided not to mention to anyone but neither could forget it, neither wanted to. Resting her head back against the couch Haley started to think about life if she never met Matt would her and Nathan be together, would they be happy? All these questions wondered through her mind but were suddenly knocked out when Brooke landed on her lap.

"Dreaming about Mc...Dreamy?" She whispered in Haley's ear. She just opened one eye and smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know"

"Hhmm, Hot as N.Scott may be I have my eye on another Scott Boy"

"Obviously" Haley giggled "Ha Ha" Brooke replied.

"What are you two giggling about" Nathan questioned the two girls. Brooke looked at him and smirked, got off Haley's lap and made her way to Lucas. Haley just smiled and replied with a nothing, got up and questioned. "So everyone ready?"

Brooke just answered with a Wooh and everyone else stood up and made their way to the door.

30 minutes later

"Bitch!!"

"Brooke!" Haley shouted "What?" "You and Lucas are not together, so you can't be mad at her for flirting with a hot gu..." she cut her sentence short when she noticed Nathan's tongue down some greasy haired bimbo.

"You cant be mad at her for sticking her tongue down his throat and fondling his crotch area" Brooke sarcasticly mocked Haley.

"I shouldn't feel jealous" both girls stated at the same time. All three girls and Jake looked at each other until 1 of them finally spoke up.

"We need to get wasted"

"I agree"

"Yeh me to"

"Sounds good to me"

8 ½ minutes later

" We should do something fun"

"And clubbing it on a Friday night getting drunk isn't fun?" Nathan replied as he and the 'Bimbo' walked over.

"I see you managed to pry yourself away from her lips to come and join us" Brooke retorted.

"Some one sounds a little jealous" He laughed then whispered something in the girls ear. Haley looked at them both, envy seeping from her.

"So who's this?" Nathan's head shot towards Haley not expecting her to ask.

Smirking "This is Candy"

Both Peyton and Brooke tried to hold their laughter in 'How cliché'

"Nice to meet you" Haley said while shaking Candy's hand.

"Yeah you to ..."

"Haley"

"Haley" Candy turned to Nathan and both started to make out, But Nathan's eyes were trained on Haley's as she squirmed under is gaze. 'God why the hell is he so sexy, I should wanna bitch slap him now for eyeing me when he has his tongue stuck down some girls throat but yet I can't help but wanna through myself at him.'

"Okay! I have an idea, tonight has been awesome, I was thinking while everyone is here we should have a picture taken to remember the night." Brooke suggested.

"Sure"

"Okay"

"Whatever"

"Yeah"

"kay"

"So who is gonna take the picture" Candy asked while sitting down to get ready for her picture taken.

"Err you duh!" Brooke retaliated. "Oh okay" candy grabbed the digital camera and watched as every one placed themselves were they wanted to be. Peyton and Jake sat together on the other side of Peyton was Lucas and Brooke and next to them was Haley and Nathan.

"Okay Smile" she shouted. All of them smiled while she took the picture Nathan's hand slightly grazed Haley ass.

"Stop" She whispered to him while Candy showed the picture to Brooke. No being able to sit next to Nathan any longer she got up to excuse herself to the bathroom.

"Excuse me" she said to Nathan waiting for him to move so she could get passed but just like Nathan he just sat there. Sighing as she realised if she had to slide past him either way she went back or front she would sticking out some part of her in his face and seeing the grin on his face she could tell he knew it to.

"Fine" deciding that her bottom would be slightly more concealed than her breasts she slid past him. Feeling his eyes burn holes into her ass and his hand slightly creep up her thigh.

When she managed to escape she threw him a dirty look and huffed her way to the bathroom. This was not the way she planned tonight going.

END OF FLASHBACK

**R&R x**


	12. She's Freaky, But I Like It

**I Haven't Updated in a while .. So here you go.. I have to say I loved the 40's episode, It was like a new Naley, I thought it was great that they fell in love so fast like the original Naley. Chad captured them beautifully.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 13 - LoveStoned

_She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky and I like it  
_

_  
Listen  
_

_  
She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips  
She gets to the bottom  
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be goin' home with me tonight  
_

_  
She looks like a model  
Except she's got a little more ass  
Don't even bother  
Unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight  
_

_  
Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows  
_

_  
She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky, but I like it  
_

_  
She shuts the room down  
The way she walks and causes a fuss  
The baddest in town  
She's flawless like some uncut ice  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight  
_

_  
And all she wants is to dance  
That's why you'll find her on the floor  
But you don't have a chance  
Unless you move the way that she likes  
That's why she's goin' home with me tonight  
_

_  
Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows  
_

_  
Those flashing lights seem to cause a flare  
The way they hit her I just stop and glare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows  
_

_  
Now dance  
Get it girl  
You're freaky, but I like it  
Hot damn!__Let me put my funk on the guitar one time_

_Those flashing lights seem to cause a flare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows  
_

_  
Those flashing lights come from every were  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows  
_

_  
Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
I think I'm love stoned  
She's got me love stoned  
_

_  
I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh  
_

_  
Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
_

_  
And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I'  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh_

From 11pm to 2am The same night Both Brooke and Haley were set on drinking non stop and get so pissed they couldn't even think or walk straight. What a better way to forget your sorrows. The harsh comments made to both Candy and the M.G (Mystery Girl) Luke was dancing with, were completely down to the drink and so not their fault. The smile on Candy's face made them both realise that Candy thought they were joking around. If only she knew.

"Oh My god" Haley giggled into Brooke's side, they were both sat together in front of Nathan, Candy, Lucas and the M.G,

"What are you laughing at ?" Both girls turned to the owner of the voice and smiled sheepishly. Did she think they were honestly going to tell her.

"Nothing"

" I think I'm going to be sick" Haley cringed as the alcohol was backfiring on her.

"Well, it's your own fault" Nathan responded bitterly , he didn't really like this side of Haley, It wasn't her. " How do you think Matt's gonna react when he sees you like this? Huh?"

She just smiled sarcastically at him and drank. Haley knew that if she returned home like this, Matt would not be a happy bunny but that was part of the fun, for years now she has been stuck in this stereotype that was perfect Haley James but starting tonight.. Okay scratch that from the day she met Nathan Scott she finally felt she could escape the stereotype she was in.

_An Hour Later that night._

"Wait where did Peyton and Jake go"

"Haalleyyyy, they went to get there freak on" Brooke slurred, Tonight she was planning on forgetting every thing.

"Ooh..Eww" scrunching her face up in disgust at not only Jake and Peyton making 'Babies' now Nathan and Candy were sexing it up, she was practically straddling him and grinding.

"Brooke, Haley don't you think use have had enough" Lucas questioned, grabbing Brooke's arm when she made a move to go to the bar.

"You Know what, you're right from now on I'm gonna stop drinking. Start a Fresh"

"Yeah and I'm a rock star and moving to New York" Haley sarcastically commented knowing Brooke could never give up Beer. Never Ever Ever.

"I thought you were a English teacher?" Candy asked with a spaced out look on her face. This Haley girl was confusing.

"Yeah I am" The look of utter shock on her face, was this girl that stupid couldn't she hear the complete sarcasm in her voice?

"But you just said that you were a rock star, do you do both? Cause that must take a lot of time especially having a husband as well"

"It was a joke and he's her boyfriend not husband" Nathan interrupted was this girl really that dumb. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Haley eyes darted towards him, why did he feel the need to correct her? She smiled softly.

She still had him.

"Not to sound like a bitch or anything but how long are you guys staying with us?"

"Oh, well ERM..we'll leave as soon as possible I guess." Lucas just shrugged.

"No, I'd didn't mean it like that, I was just wondering if you were staying for Christmas?"

"You are staying for Christmas aren't use ?" Brooke gasped she hadn't had the chance of working her magic on Lucas yet.

"Well if it's okay with you and Matt then yeah" Nathan and Lucas both wanted to stay, there was so much that needed to happen and soon.

"Of course you can stay" Haley was about to say before a very tipsy Brooke spoke out first. "You really have no choice cause I'm not gonna let either of you leave." she smiled cheekily.

"Well if we don't have a choice" Nathan laughed. Haley looked at him with a twinkle in her eye, he caught her staring and smirked, the thing that surprised him the most was she smirked back and winked, she had sobered up.

"How are you and Matt by the way?" the question from Lucas surprised her, what should she say, should she lie and say 'Yeah things are great and I've never been happier' or tell the truth and say ' Well I'm slightly confused cause I think I'm falling for your brother, so not that good Luke'.

"Things could be better but nothing to worry about yet" she laughed, trying to make a joke out of it, Brooke caught her plead and laughed also.

"Ladies room?" Candy asked the remaining girls, All three girls shook their heads and smiled. Now that Haley had sobered up, she felt bad towards Candy. It wasn't her fault how was she to know that she was crushing on Nathan and they had a very complicated relationship. Brooke stared at Lucas and M.G laughing and drinking, God she was as Justin Timberlake put it 'LoveStoned'. Haley smiled Brooke had finally found the guy she wants to be with for keeps. And with her help she was going to get him.

"Er.." 'Shit what's her name'

"Emily" Nathan spoke and smiled.

"Emily right... Er.. Emily I think Candy wants you, I could of sworn I heard her shout you're name?"

"You're sure?" She sighed, 'what did she want, I don't even know the fricken girl'

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, she just went outside, it could be serious, you better go!" Emily slouched and headed out. Brooke eyed Haley Suspiciously and whispered.

"Candy didn't shout her"

"I know" Haley smiled.

"Nathan, you wanna go to the bar with me, and get some drinks, I can't carry them alone." he nodded. Standing up and scooting out of the booth and waited for Haley as she spoke to Brooke before they left for the bar.

"You owe me" she winked at her. When Nathan and Haley left it meant Lucas and Brooke were alone. She secretly smiled. 'Haley you're the best'

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Listen I" "I need to talk" they both spoke and laughed.

"You go" Brooke smiled appreciatively.

"Okay, so I'm just gonna come out and say it Okay. I well er.. I think that maybe... I could possibly... Not for defiant... I"

"Brooke you're like turbo rambling" she blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Okay I ... think ... I...

"That doesn't even make sense"

"Yeah it does"

"Doesn't" Nathan laughed, he loved getting her angry, she was so sexy.

"It does so, how can it not, it was quoted by Shakespeare that's how they talked back Th..."

"You smell so sexy" he blurted out with a very cheeky smile. She looked at him under her eyelashes and smiled.

"You saying I don't all the time"

"No you do but I never really get the chance to get this close to you. You smell so much better when we're making contact." he smirked at her.

"Ha ha... that was a very cheesy chat up line, but sir I have to let you know that I have a boyfriend"

"Really, I bet he's not better than me in bed"

"I wouldn't know sir, I've never had you in my bed" Haley smirked and walked off with her drinks and Nathan followed behind with his, all the while checking her ass out.

Haley stopped In front of their booth and smiled Brooke and Lucas were making out, Emily and Candy were sat in the back not looking impressed.

Nathan bent down and whispered in her ear. "You're plan worked, sexy ass" at her name she laughed aloud and blushed.

"Drinks for everyone" she placed them down on the table. She sat next to Nathan and whispered in his ear " I always get what I want, steel buns" this time it was Nathan's turn to laugh.

They had a very complicated relationship.

* * *

**R&R x**


	13. You're Wrong When It's Right

**Sorry about the wait, Hope this will make it worth waiting. Thanks you for the reviews on the last chapter I appreciate it.**

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know

And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down...

"Uuhh" Haley sat up in the bed only to be pulled down again by the weight of a very muscular arm on her stomach. Turning to look at the owner she smiled, his black hair was ruffled and the general frowning and worrying he did was completely ridden from his face. It was a surprise that someone could look so peaceful in sleep after a hard night of partying. Sighing she sat up again, removing his arm from her and slipped out of the bed. She turned to look at him again but this time his eyes were open looking straight at her.

"Leaving so soon." Nathan smirked at her. Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't your face hurt from smirking so damn much."

"No, but there's something wrong with my eyes, I can't seem to take them off you." Haley laughed loudly and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on her socks.

"IF YOU INSIST ON FLIRTLING CAN YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN, I AM TRYING TO SLEEP OF MY HANGOVER." Brooke screamed from end of the bed.

"While breaking my ear drum" Lucas pitched it also at the end of the bed. Nathan kicked Lucas in the shin and laughed at his cry of pain.

"If you want to sleep. Go in your own room, I don't see why you all passed out in my bed, you have your own room you know Lucas"

"But your bed is so much more comfy" Lucas laughed as he snuggled into the quilt.

"Whatever" Nathan grunted as he followed Haley into the kitchen all the while checking out her behind.

"Aaww he's like a little lost puppy" Brooke giggled as she rested her head on Lucas' chest watching Nathan's gaze follow Haley every where she went.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"I did but now I have a better way to get rid of my hangover"

"Really, and what way would that be Pretty Girl?"

"Oh I think you know" She rolled them over so he was straddling her and kissed him passionately. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him.

"Oh Hell no, Not in my bed" Nathan shouted throwing a basketball at Lucas which knocked him off the bed and land on the floor while hitting his head slightly of Brooke's elbow, when she tried to protect her face from the ball.

"Nathan!!"

"So last night was interesting" Nathan sat eating a bowl of cereal on the counter while Haley cleaned herself up so she could return 'home'.

"Yeah, sorry you and Candy didn't work out" she smiled softly looking at him in the mirror.

"I'm not"

"Really, why not"

"I have my eye on someone else"

"Wow your like a machine, do you ever stop" she giggled. "So who's the lucky girl?" she watched through the mirror as he put on a t shirt, his trainers and a Laker's cap.

"You" He said while grabbing his keys, winking at her and headed out the door. Haley stood there in the mirror mouth slightly agape.

"Oh"

----------||----------||----------||----------||-----------||----------||----------||-----------||----------||---------||-------

"Where the hell was you? " Haley cringed at the sound of his voice, her hangover still present.

"Stop shouting" she whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

"Shouting, I'll do more than shout, you stupid bitch, I had a meeting last night which you were meant to be at to support me."

"Okay 2 things, One If you Ever call me a stupid Bitch again, you will never see the light of day again and Two I'm not there to support you, I'm just there to talk you up to all your pathetic work mates." Matt slammed his fist against the table I was now sitting at.

"Don't talk to me like that"

"Or what?" I stood and faced him, I was too slow to dodge his movements when his hand connected to my face.

**:)**


End file.
